Derby Harrington
Derby Harrington is a character in Bully, and he is the leader of the Preppies at Dixmor Academy. Role in game Derby makes his first appearance during "This Is Your School", when Jimmy Hopkins sees him in the cafeteria flirting with Pinky Gauthier and conversing with Tad Spencer. Derby later appears during Jimmy's fight against Russell Northrop in "the Hole", accompanied by Pinky and Bryce Cornet. During chapter 2, Derby remains behind the scenes until the very end. After Jimmy has beaten Bif Taylor in a boxing match, Derby leaves to the bar on the second floor of the Preps' WWE Gym to confront Jimmy. Jimmy chases him behind the bar, where Derby attempts to hide behind his mates. Jimmy can barricade the doors to prevent the other Preppies from helping Derby, but he doesn't have to do this to win the fight. Derby continues to be a manipulator even after losing the fight, however, as when Jimmy helps the Greasers get revenge on Gord Vendome for dating Lola Lombardi, Derby manipulates Jimmy into spraypainting graffiti in New Coventry, which turns the Greasers against him. During chapter 5, Derby is the one who manages to convince Jimmy that spraying graffiti on the roof of Town Hall is a good idea. Later in that chapter, the Preppies' trophies are vandalised, and Derby refuses to consider that anyone besides the Greasers were responsible. Jimmy manages to get photographic proof that the Townies were the real perpetrators, but Derby and Bif refuse to look at the pictures and claim they were photoshoped. Finally, during the school-wide riot, Jimmy finds Derby wearing his father's smoking jacket while hiding out in the Harrington Estate, seeming to be entertained by the riot. Strangely enough, he appears after the mission "Final Showdown", applauding Jimmy with other students and some teachers. While this is very out of character for him, it's possible the he clapped there solely because all other school gang leaders were there. Quotes Personality and traits Derby, which is pronounced "Darby" like the English city, is the most "blue blood" of the entire Preppies gang. His family is one of the main benefactors of the school already, and the Preppies fraternity house is even named "Harrington Estate". Although not much is known about his family life, it can be deduced that they are involved in the banking business. Billboards for "Harrington Oil" can be seen at the Carnival's go-kart track which might also mean they are in the oil business too. The Harringtons may also own 30,000 stocks in Aquaberry; Aquaberry brand sweaters are acceptable by the Dixmor Academy dress code, and Derby can be seen on posters in the Aquaberry outlet store, modelling the clothes. He is apparently a Republican, as he insults Bif by calling him a "filthy democrat". Derby is arrogant, snobbish and a mean bully even by Preppy standards. He berates Bif after he loses a boxing match against Jimmy. He's also a master manipulator, however, unlike Gary Smith, he has no interest in running the school. Whereas the other gang leaders apparently come to like Jimmy, Derby never loses his contemptuous manner, nor does he ever treat Jimmy with respect unless threatened or forced to. Although betrothed to his cousin, Pinky Gauthier, he doesn't show up on a date with her. Derby apparently had an affair with his grandmother in his past, but was caught and beaten for it by his father, who didn't want the family to be too much inbred. Of all the Preppies, Derby seems to take the most pride in his family's wealth, possibly to the point of egomania, and uses money to solve everything. Most of his insults involve demeaning the economical status of his opponent. When chasing someone, he warns his opponent that he can just "hire people to hunt him" down and when out of breath, he claims that he could just hire someone to beat his opponent up for him. According to Justin Vandervelde, Derby claims to be his best friend. Trivia *Old Justin Roberts Sr.'s files list Derby's name as "Darby", suggesting that he was originally given this name in school due to Roberts being too lazy to type his name differently than it's pronounced. *Derby is listed between Dan Wilson and Davis White in the yearbook suggesting that his name was changed at the last minute. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': A **'Science': B+ **'English': A **'History': A+ **'Math': A+ **'Biology': A **'Chemistry': A **'Geography': B- **'Music': A **'Photography': A+ **'Shop': A+ **'Home Economics': A- *It is rumoured (and probably true) that the reason Derby has so many good grades is because his father bribed most of the teachers from most of the subjects to give him good grades. The same goes for most other preppies. Gallery Derby_and_Tad.jpg|Derby and Bif about to bully Hopkins. Derby_full.jpg|Harrington on the street. Derby_VS_Hopkins.jpg|Derby fighting with Hopkins. Derby_and_Pinky.jpg|Derby with Pinky. Hopkins's_buoys.png|Derby hanging out with Hopkins, Earnest and Ted. Harrington_photo.png|Derby's yearbook photo. Beef_and_Derby.jpg|Bif chillin' with Derby. Category:Rich People Category:Cute people Category:Greedy Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Bullies Category:British Category:Sadists Category:Royalty Category:Capitalists Category:Gang Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Bully Category:Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Republicans Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Aryans Category:Key members Category:Son of a Boss Category:Lawful Evil